greekmytholoyfandomcom-20200215-history
Greek Gods
''GREEK GODS: #'Zeus: King of the Gods and God of the Sky. Wife is Hera. Symbols are the eagle and the lightning bolt. The oak tree is another symbol. Zeus's Might is so awesome that he said to all of his siblings that if he wished to he could hang the earth and the sea by a chain and carry them for all eternity without strainig. Was known to fall in love with many mortal women and have children with them. Hercules and Perseus are the most known out of these.' #'Hera: Queen of the Gods and Goddess of Marriage. Symbols are the cow. Hera would get angry at her husband for having affairs with mortals so she would curse them in many horrible ways.' #'Ares: God of War and son of Zeus. He is thought as feirce but is actually a coward when wounded in battle. Weapon is the Spear. Symbol is the Dog. Ares is own of the only children of Zeus to have fought in the Great War against the Titans.' #'Athena: Goddess of Knowledge and is called the Virgin of War. She is Zeus's favorite child and is even trusted to hold on to his own Lightning Bolt. Weapon is the Aegis; a shield that has the head of Medusa molded to it. Ares and Athena have an everlasting rivalry with one another. Athena is the one to have been said to have causedthe Trojan War when she, Aphrodite, and Hestia got into an argument.' #'Poseidon: God of the Sea and Zeus's brother. Helped Zeus slay their father, Cronos, in the Great Titan/God War. Second in Power of the Olympians. Called Earthshaker. Weapon is the Trident. Wife is Aphrotrite. Poseidon, even though he is supreme to nearly all, is easily sadden or humiliated. ' #'Hades: God of the Underworld and brother of Zeus. Helped to kill Cronos as well. He is thought of as an evil god is actually not. He is only a greedy god and the wealthiest of all of the gods since he owns all of the precious metals in the earth. Weapon is the Helm of Darkness. The Helm is said to give all who look upon it horrible nighmares. A son of Hades that should be well known is Thanatos; the God of Death. The one who never releases his victims from their slumber. ' #'Dionysus: The god of Wine. God of Influence since he is able to make men mad with lust or jolly with joy. Was once mortal until he proved himself to Zeus, his father, and Zeus saved him by making him a god.' #'Aphrodite: Goddess of Beauty and of Love. Wife of Hepheastus. Even though she is wife of Hepheastus, she will still have affairs to any who ask.' #'Hepheastus: Blacksmith God and the only own one who is truly hideous because Hera through him off of Olympus for not obeying her. Is true master at forgery.' #'Hermes: Messanger of the Gods. Weapon is the Caduceus. ' #'Artemis: Goddess of the Hunt and of The Moon. Weapon is the Bow.' #'Apollo: God of the Sun and of Inlightenment. ''' Category:Greek Mythology Category:Architecture Category:Olympians Category:Minor Gods Category:Titans Category:Chaos